


Onyx

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Corruption, Demon - Missy, F/M, Implied Priest - Twelfth, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: When you can have it all, what use is there in having nothing at all?





	Onyx

It comes to him at night, that presence that haunts him, tempts him. That sinful warmth that threatens to take away his senses, to burn away all his morals and leave only the lust behind. It’s in that form he finds so hard to resist.

She walks up to him, all shadows and dark promises and he can’t quite get away from.

“In the stories the hero always prays before the battle and the Lord up above always helps him. But no matter how much you pray, He. Never. Helps. _You_.” The whisper resonates in his ears and it rings true, but when a hand lands on his cheek, he tries to get away because the touch _does_ burn.

“So you can’t help but wonder, what happens when you don’t believe? What happens when you don’t trust in God?”

She is in front of him then, he tries to look away but those eyes, those unnaturally blue eyes refuse to let him go.

“ _This_ is what happens.”

She’s suddenly so close that he can see every shade in her pupils.

Her lips burn him as well, but this time, he doesn’t run.


End file.
